An Impossible Task
by Darthrevan37
Summary: "Gentlemen, I have a task for you. An impossible task. A precarious task. We're going to find Fuery a girlfriend." Kain/Sheska fic, post anime


"Hey, has anyone noticed that Fuery's been a bit down lately?"

The three men were sitting around an oak table in Central's Military bar. One man was calmly relaxed in his chair, legs propped up on a table, a cigarette posed in between his lips. The man next to him had premature gray hair, and was sitting straight backed in his chair. The final, who was rather large, with flaming red hair, was eating ice cream out of the container.

These men were lieutenant Jean Havoc, second lieutenant Heymans Breda, and captain Vato Falman

"Yea, I have, actually" Breda said flippantly. "I thought I was just me, but he seems really depressed"

Havoc tossed his cigarette into the ashtray. "I wonder what's got him so down. The kid's not usually like this. Usually he's full of life and optimistic to the point of annoying. He seems like the opposite now". The lieutenant turned his head to the left and caught sight of Vato. He seemed to be in deep, conclusive thought, with a furrowed brow, a hand on his chin, and his eyes squintier than usual.

"Hey, Falman, penny for your thoughts?"

The captain jumped, then turned his head.

"Well, lieutenant, I was thinking about that Fuery may be feeling a little lonely."

"Lonely? We're all here in central for once, and you say he's _lonesome?" _Havoc chuckled softly

"By lonely, I mean lacking in the companionship of a significant other".

The two men looked a Vato as if he had fallen out of space. Breda finally asked Falman;

"You think he needs a girlfriend? Falman, you must be getting crazy in your senile old age".

"I'm only Thirty-seven!"

"Wait just a second, he's right" Havoc mumbled to himself.

"_HA! _Told you so!".

"No, not you, you nimrod" Havoc leered. He stood up out of his chair and starting pacing on the floor." Think about it; Breda here is getting along quite well with his lady friend, Mustang has Riza, of course, and the whole reason we're all here in central is my wedding with Becca". Havoc's eyes went dreamy at the thought or Rebecca Caitalina, and Breda started laughing his head off at Jean's little pet name for his fiancée until the lieutenant shot him a glare.

"And let's not forget about Falman and his two little tykes. Oh, before I forget, how are they liking it here?"

Falman brightened up at the mere mention of his family. "Very well. We've hardly been able to get Johnson out of the library, and little Emalee-"

"Great, whatever. Now, because Falman's theory here makes sense, we have a problem".

The second lieutenant's eyes went wide.

"Whoa, wait,_ WE _have a problem?"

"Of course!" Havoc declared boldly. "If he's all down in the dumps during the wedding, we'll all be mopey and depressed, and that _will not _happen during MY wedding! Besides," he ended in a whisper. "Rebecca will _kill_ me if anything goes wrong".

"So what are we going to do, Jean?" Breda asked, reaching down to grab another scoop of rocky road, only to find the container empty.

All three men sat in silence. Then the dangerous light lit up in Havoc's eyes.

The other two soldiers knew what happened after this, and their mouths went agape with horror.

"Gentlemen," Havoc declared boldly. "I have a task for you. An impossible task. A precarious task". Falman and Breda were practically shaking in fear by the time Havoc finished the sentence.

"We're going to find Fuery a girlfriend."

"Well, Havoc was right about one thing; this is one heck of an impossible task."

Vato and Heymans had spent the past fortnight going through nearly every woman at Central HQ, trying to find Fuery some female company. So far, every single one had declined or had used the dreaded 'I already have a boyfriend' card.

"Statistically speaking, it should NOT be this hard to find him company".

"Whatever you say, Falman. Whatever you say..."

Denny Brosh waltzed into the break room with his usual joviality. Ever since the Coup D'état in central two years ago, there had been some changes in military staffing. Riza had (surprisingly) retired in order to marry the Colonel, and Vato had decided to stay up north to help with Briggs. So, with two absences, promotions were made and soldiers were transferred.

Including the addition (at Mustang's request) of Maria Ross and, interestingly enough, Denny Brosh to his chain of command.

"Hey, Breda! Internal Affairs has some paperwork for you, so you may want to get down there before old Alicia blows her top".

"Ugghhhhh" Breda groaned. "Falman, can you go get it?"

"Why? It is your paperwork after all. I'm here as a guest. Besides, you're not incapacitated in any way I can see".

"I know, but it's just so far..."

"Fine, Heymans. But you owe me a drink".

So it was that Falman found himself trudging along the hallways of Central HQ. He was quite sure the universe was taunting him. Later, he would just happen to think quite the opposite.

"AHHHHH! WATCH OUT!"

A girl with an armful of books came teetering down the hallway. Any personnel in the corridor quickly dove for cover when the brown haired girl with glasses came stumbling along. When she regained her balance, she exhaled, took two steps, and tripped over Falman.

"OOF! Hey, what do you think you're doing, jerk?!" She said from under the pile of books that had collapsed on her. The girl and Falman quickly set about picking up books strewn across the floor, and Vato quietly made observations on the Staff Member in front of him.

_Hmmm. Rather petite, certainly shorter than Kain. A little hot tempered, but that really shouldn't matter. She may be a pretty good match for him_.

"Pardon me, Ms... Sheska?".

Sheska readjusted her glasses and stood up. "Yea, that's me. Who's asking?"

"Captain Falman of Briggs."

Sheska paled at the mention of his rank. She had insulted an officer higher up on the chain of command. Whenever that happened, bad things were _sure _to follow. Like pictures of a two-year old being stuffed in her face.

She really didn't want that to happen.

"Oh, ah, sorry sir. I can assure that you won't be, uhh, tripped over again". _Oh, no, I'm making it worse! What am I going to do?_

"Listen, Sheska, I have a proposition for you-"

"Deal!" She shrieked. "I'll do anything you want me to just PLEASE don't start stuffing pictures of your children in my face. I'll do anything!"

"Oh. You must be one of Hughes' old subordinates. Don't worry, I won't do anything like that. Cruel and unusual punishments are prohibited in the Amestrian constitution. Instead, I have a little... Social crisis, I guess. And one of my good friends needs a date. So I was wondering-"

"Yes!" Sheska squealed in excitement. _She must really like high-pitched noises _Vato thought. "You see, I've always wanted to go out on a date, but nobody's ever asked me. So of course I'll go!"

"Excellent" Vato said, breaking out into a huge grin. Everything was in place, save for one thing.

They needed to tell Fuery about this.

When Breda, Falman and Havoc marched up to his desk, He knew something was going on.

"Fuery, we have something to tell you. And we're not going to sugar coat it, because Breda will eat that too".

"Hey! Who you calling' fat?"

Havoc and Breda continued to argue, while Falman continued on.

"Kain, we got you a date on friday evening at seven. It's at the Marcello's Bisque, and your date will be a Miss Sheska Brown. Don't be late".

Needless to say, Fuery fainted two seconds after Falman finished his sentence.

_What am I doing here?_ Fuery thought to himself. _Couldn't the guys have at least TOLD me they were finding me a girlfriend? At least then I would be prepa-_

The sight of a mousy, brown haired girl cut off Fuery with glasses walking across the street._ "Well, that must be her. Suppose I'd better try to be civil tonight._

The two walked inside without a word and registered, finding their seats. Both were unnaturally quiet in lieu of their usual manner.

"So... It's nice out to night, isn't it?" Kain asked tentatively.

"Yes... Very" Sheska answered seemingly without thought.

The two sat in silence after that. The waiter still hadn't taken their order yet, so they sat in silence.

Until about five large men burst in through the doors.

"Nobody move! This is a robbery!" One of the men growled. Couples were pushed against the walls, and threatened at knifepoint.

"Oh no... What're we going to do?" Sheska asked nervously, looking up at Kain.

Fuery, however, was thinking quickly. He had a gun safely strapped on his left side, and the table could provide an excellent barrier, but he couldn't draw his firearm and flip the table at the same time.

"Sheska" he whispered out of the side of his mouth. "On the count of three, I want you to flip the table and make a barrier".

"What! Are you crazy!"

"Just do it!"

"Okay. Three... Two... One..."

"NOW!"

Kain dropped to a kneel and pulled his gun while Sheska created a makeshift shield. Kain quickly went to work, dispatching the two men near the people, then taking aim at the other three.

"Drop the knives! Now!"

"The other three dropped the weapons and slowly raised their hands above their heads".

"Great. Now somebody phone the police. Get them out of here". A chef went to do just that, and Fuery then turned to Sheska.

"I think we may need to continue our date somewhere else".

So the two headed down to Sheska's house. They cooked a nice little stew (Kain was, apparently, good at cooking) played board games (NEVER challenge Sheska to monopoly) and talked until twelve. Their initial apprehension had faded

"Well, I need to be getting back home. Thanks Sheska. I had a great time."

"Me too Kain".

They both stood there, wanting to say something. Kain finally spoke up.

"Sheska, I-"

Kain was interrupted by the press of someone else's lips against his own. The kiss was not long but enough to make both blush profusely.

Kain broke out into a huge grin. "Good night, Sheska!" he walked out the door. "Let's do this again sometime."

Sheska nodded her agreement, and rushed inside, leaving Kain on the porch. He started to walk home and started thinking

_Hmm, Havoc's wedding is coming up. I wonder if she's open that night? _He thought cheerfully as he walked home.

He was happier than he had been in a long time


End file.
